The Mariano Agenda
by Bent137
Summary: Jess has a dark past that returns to haunt him. : [Very loosely based on the Dark Angel episode The Berrisford Agenda, actually, just the darkness is I think.] : [InProgress]
1. Least Likely Sightings

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls (as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda". The music isn't mine either.  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx- "Buildings Tumble", "Dead End", and "Circumstances"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea and Trixie for beta reading for me.

**Least Likely Sightings**

_("Buildings Tumble" by MxPx plays as the camera pans across the diner following two peoples who've just paid at the register as they walk to the door. They walk out and the camera keeps moving stopping on Jess standing near the windows of the diner wiping a table down. He keeps glancing at his watch, obviously waiting for something. He carefully arranges the napkin holder and salt shaker, looking up and out the window every once in a while. The camera shows the bus turning a corner and rolling down the street. It drives past the window and he looks up casually, looking for something. Suddenly his entire body seems to stiffen and he stares out the window. The camera zooms in on a window in the bus a blonde is in the seat pressed up against the window, her back to it, reading. Music fades out. Jess looks obviously disturbed and stays staring at the spot where the bus once was. Suddenly a flash overcomes the screen)_

_(Flashback)_

_("Dead End" by MxPx plays. Jess is seen running down a crowded sidewalk at a high speed. The camera changes angles and we can see he's running after a girl with blonde hair streaming out behind her as she runs, sparkling in the sun. The camera changes angles again and we can see his arms pumping at his sides as he tries to pick up speed.)_

**Jess: **_(yelling over the music)_ Hey get back here with that!

_(The camera shows many people glance in his direction, the girl he is chasing does not.)_

**Jess:** _(yelling again)_ At least slow down!

_(The camera shows her turn her head back and look at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. The camera then changes angles and shows Jess still running but suddenly bumped by a man in a long coat that is billowing around his legs. The man is moving fast through the crowd.)_

**Man: **_(yelling over his shoulder at Jess) _Watch where you're going!

_(Jess sighs and turns away from the man, the camera changes angles and she is gone from the crowd. Jess begins walking the way she was going. Music Fades.)_

_(We see him walking into Washington Square Park. We see her sitting on a bench in front of him a book opened widely in her lap. He creeps up behind her and joins her on the bench. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She seems focused. She seems to be concentrating very hard on something. All of a sudden a small smirk shows through.)_

**Jess: **You're going to kill me one of these days.

**Girl: **_(smirking) _Aw, poor baby couldn't keep up?

**Jess: **_(frowning) _It wasn't that. Some whacko is going to kill me for bumping into them one of these days. A horrible, violent death, all over a book. _(He casts a sidelong glance at her)_

**Girl: **_(frowning) _Point taken. _(She sighs and closes the book handing it to him.)_

**Jess: **_(taking the book) _Oh. You just wanted to make me chase you, you didn't even want to read it?

**Girl: **I do want to read it, I just have to be going.

**Jess:** _(joking) _Can't stand to be around me anymore?

_(She stands up and shifts guiltily)_

**Girl:** No. It's not that.

**Jess: **_(his eyes light up with realization) _You're meeting her, aren't you?_(The girl nods and shifts guiltily again. Jess' eyes widen then narrow) _He'll be there too, huh? _(He stands up and begins to walk away. "Circumstances" by MxPx begins to play in the background.)_

**Girl:** _(stepping towards him) _Wait Jess. It's not like that!

**Jess:** _(turns and faces her)_ Sure it isn't. _(He sighs and shifts his weight. He looks down)_ I don't like it. It's not good for you.

**Girl:** _(angry) _Oh and I suppose you're the authority on what's good for someone! You're just a fucking saint! Who are you to tell me what's good for me Jess? Where the fuck do you get off acting like such a martyr when you're worse than I am!

**Jess:** _(yelling)_ Fuck you! You don't know anything about me. You don't understand, you haven't fucking been there.

**Girl:** _(screaming)_ Of course, because you're so fucking untouchable. You're frozen for Christ sake Jess. When are you going to let someone in? You can't live like this forever!

**Jess:** _(screaming back)_ Why not? Is sleeping with anything that walks is that much better of an alternative. I see your reasoning now. Why be different and unique when I can die of AIDS?

**Girl:** _(almost growling)_ You know I'm not like that Jess. You know damn well I don't sleep around.

**Jess:** _(conceding, filled with bitterness)_ No. You don't. You're not her, and you're not my mom. You're just a fucking tease.

_(Jess turns and walks away, ignoring her calling his name. She watches his back as he walks away and sighs as she turned in the other direction. Music fades out.)_

_(Present Day)_

_(Jess starts when he notices Rory's hand on his arm.)_

**Rory:** _(concerned)_ You all right?

**Jess:** _(nodding)_ Yeah. _(looks around a bit, then down at the floor, then glances up at Rory)_ Yeah, I'm always all right. _(He turns and walks away, throwing his rag on the counter and heading up the stairs despite Luke's calls. Rory watches as he leaves, looking confused and a little scared.)_


	2. Assault My Memory With A 12Foot Pole

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx - "New York to Nowhere"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea and Trixie for beta reading for me.

**Assault My Memory With A 12-Foot Pole**

_Previously_

_(Jess starts when he notices Rory's hand on his arm.)_

**Rory:** _(concerned)_ You all right?

**Jess:** _(nodding)_ Yeah. _(looks around a bit, then down at the floor, then glances up at Rory)_ Yeah, I'm always all right. _(He turns and walks away, throwing his rag on the counter and heading up the stairs despite Luke's calls. Rory watches as he leaves, looking confused and a little scared.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across Luke's apartment and into a room that is obviously Jess'. Jess walks in the room and flops back on the bed. He stares blankly at the ceiling for a little while. Suddenly he gets up and walks to his stereo. He grabs his head phones and flicks the stereo on then lays back on the bed as "New York to Nowhere" by MxPx begins to play, we can hear the lyrics come from his headphones.)_

**Song:** _Going nowhere fast, watching cars go past._

_(Jess sighs and closes his eyes.)_

**Song:** _Why won't the snow melt faster?_

_(Moments later he sighs again and opens his eyes staring up at the ceiling again.)_

**Song:** _This trip is a disaster._ _16 hour drive, just played in some dive._

_(He appears to be focusing now on something on the ceiling.)_

_New York to nowhere, we're never gonna get there._

_(His eyes dart back and forth and a strange look begins to cross his face.)_

**Song:** _A million miles away from everyone I know._

_(He sits up suddenly taking his headphones off and running towards the bathroom. He falls to his knees in front of the toilet and begins to dry heave. When the feeling subsides he slumps back down against the wall and pulls his knees to his chest. He hits his head back against the tiled wall as his eyes glisten with unreleased tears. Slowly he lets his head fall and rest on his knees.)_

**Song:** _Stuck here night and day with 5 more days to go._

_(The music fades out as the camera zooms out from his face, and his body slowly begins shaking with silent sobs.)_

_(Meanwhile)_

_(Rory is still staring at the spot where Jess disappeared when he walked up the stairs. Luke is slowly approaching her.)_

**Luke: **Coffee?

**Rory:** _(sitting down at the table)_ Yes, please. _(He pours some coffee into a mug and sets it in front of her.) _What's wrong with Jess?

**Luke: **_(shrugging and being sarcastic) _Do you want the long list or the short list? _(Rory looks up at him and upon seeing her face he gets serious.) _I don't know that there is anything wrong with him. What makes you ask?

**Rory: **_(looking away) _Intuition and blind fear.

**Luke: **_(confused) _Huh?

**Rory: **_(sighing) _Jess never leaves when I walk in and begin talking to him. Today I came in and he was just staring into space so I touched his shoulder and asked if he was okay and he said he was and went upstairs. _(looking down) _I guess I just wonder if it's because of me.

**Luke: **Why would it be because of you?

**Rory: **_(glancing at the patrons then at Luke in a meaningful way) _I can't tell you now. _(lowers her voice) _Wait. Keep talking to me. _(She reaches over and grabs a napkin from the holder and pen out of her bag.)_

**Luke: **So how was Sookie's wedding?

**Rory: **_(tense) _Um, it was nice, pretty. There was a wind though. _(she hands him the napkin that she scribbled on.)_

**Luke: **Oh yeah and Jackson was wearing a kilt. _(takes the napkin and reads it then whispers to her) _When? Where?

**Rory: **_(whispering) _The wedding.

**Luke: **I, uh, better go check on Jess. _(Rory nods as he slips the napkin in his pocket and goes up the stairs. She sips her coffee once he's disappeared. She's in mid-sip when he comes running back down the stairs.) _Out. Now. Everybody out. We have a family emergency, food's on the house just leave. _(He quickly began ushering everyone out and Rory hung towards the back of the crowd a bit. She was approaching the door, and Luke, she opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Luke reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her over.) _You stay here. _(He reached over and locked the door, flipping the sign to closed.) _Something's wrong with Jess.

**Rory: **_(She opens and closes her mouth several times before making any sound.) _Can I?

**Luke: **For gods sake, get up there.

_(Rory turns and runs up the stairs and into Luke's apartment. She hears a sound coming from the bathroom and walks towards it. She stops in the doorway and stares at the sight in front of her. Jess is curled up on the bathroom floor against the wall crying. She carefully makes her way in and lowers herself next to him wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly the tears are gone and he jumps to his feet, turning and looking at Rory.)_

**Jess: **_(trying to be calm) _What do you want?

**Rory: **To help, to fix this, to see if you're okay.

**Jess: **_(snorting) _Oh yeah, well you can't okay? You can't fix this.

**Rory: **Look, I'm sorry if I've confused you or hurt you, and I don't regret it one second...

**Jess: **_(cutting her off)_ Regret what?

**Rory: **_(confused and kind of shaky) _The kiss.

**Jess: **God Rory, that's what you think this is about? Well it's not. So run along to your perfect home, and your perfect mother and leave me alone.

**Rory: **_(angry) _How can you say that? God Jess, what is your problem? You had a rough life, so what! You're not the only one! How can you even presume to judge me? You're such a hypocrite.

**Jess: **_(shaking) _Get out. _(Rory isn't moving so he raises his voice and points towards the door) _Get out! _(she begins to leave and he follows her yelling now) _Get out! Just get the fuck out!

_(Rory leaves and Jess goes to his room. He shuts and locks the door then collapses on his bed crying again.)_


	3. The Things That Drive Us

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx - "Don't Look Back", and "Destroyed by You"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea and Trixie for beta reading for me.

**The Things That Drive Us**

_Previously_

**Jess: **God Rory, that's what you think this is about? Well it's not. So run along to your perfect home, and your perfect mother and leave me alone.

**Rory: **_(angry) _How can you say that? God Jess, what is your problem? You had a rough life, so what! You're not the only one! How can you even presume to judge me? You're such a hypocrite.

**Jess: **_(shaking) _Get out. _(Rory isn't moving so he raises his voice and points towards the door) _Get out! _(she begins to leave and he follows her yelling now) _Get out! Just get the fuck out!

_(Rory leaves and Jess goes to his room. He shuts and locks the door then collapses on his bed crying again.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across the diner from the curtain blocking the stairs to the counter and we can see Luke sitting at the counter his head in his hands. Suddenly we hear a door off screen open and someone yelling. Luke looks up and gets up from his stool. The door slams shut and footsteps are heard on the stairs. Luke goes behind the counter and gets a mug and pours some coffee in it. He moves around to the front of the counter. He sits back down and sets the mug in front of the stool next to him just as Rory appears from behind the curtain. Her face is pale and she's quivering, she sees Luke sitting there and when he motions for her to sit, she begins to cry. She moves over and sits on the stool next to him. Luke watches her with concern. After a moment her tears subside. She takes a deep breath and a drink of the coffee in front of her. Finally Luke decides to speak.)_

**Luke: **So, it didn't go that well did it?

**Rory: **_(shaking her head)_ Not exactly.

**Luke: **What happened?

**Rory: **I tried to comfort him, but suddenly he turned on me saying I couldn't do anything to help. When I brought up the kiss he got angry and told me it wasn't about that and to _(she takes a deep breath) _'run along to my perfect mother and my perfect home,' and to leave him alone. I got mad and told him he had no right to judge me like that and called him a hypocrite. _(she sighs) _He started screaming at me to get out. So I did.

_(Rory started crying again and Luke awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. She slowly stopped crying and wiped her eyes. She gulped the rest of her coffee and stood up.)_

**Rory: **I have to go, I need to pack for the trip. I'll come by later and see how he is.

_(Luke nodded and she turned around to leave. When she got to the door Luke called to her.)_

**Luke: **Rory? _(she turns around) _At least it wasn't about the kiss. _(she nods and leaves, Luke watches her leave and walk past the windows, clearly concerned. He looks towards the stairs and sighs.)_

_(Cut to the camera showing Jess in his room, he gets up from his bed, looking like crap. He walks to his stereo, unplugs his headphones, and turns it on. "Don't Look Back" by MxPx begins playing. He walks back to his bed and lays back on it with a book. Cut to Luke walking into the apartment door. He moves quietly as he makes his way to Jess' room's doorway. He looks in and sees Jess sound asleep on his bed, his eyes are red and the book, which we now see is "The Fountainhead" is spread across his chest. Luke softly shuts the door and walks away, he sits down a nearby chair and leans forward, resting his head in his hands. After taking a few deep breaths he walks into the bathroom and splashes his face with water, he then walks back out and goes down to the diner. The music fades out.)_

_(Cut to the camera showing Rory in her room putting things in a suitcase. She rushes around the room, folding clothes and putting them in there, grabbing other objects off of her desk and stuffing them down the sides of the suitcase. She walks over to her bookcase and pulls out a book. When she pulls it out another book falls. "Destroyed By You" by MxPx begins to play. She bends down to pick it up, it's "Oliver Twist". She holds it in her hands for a moment, running her fingers over the worn cover. Suddenly a door slams. The music stops abruptly.)_

**Lorelai: **_(off screen)_ I'm home!

_(Rory moves and puts both books in her suitcase and zips it up, setting it on the floor. Lorelai appears in her doorway.)_

**Lorelai: **Hey! All packed?

**Rory: **Looks that way.

**Lorelai: **_(she looks at Rory puzzled) _I'm gonna miss you.

**Rory: **I'll miss you too, Mom.

**Lorelai: **Come on, let's go to Luke's. _(she begins walking out.)_

**Rory: **Okay _(follows)_

_(Cut to Luke's, it's open again, but not that busy. Luke seems to be looking for something behind the counter.)_

**Luke: **_(yelling) _Caesar! I'm going upstairs for a minute, keep an eye on the place.

_(Luke turns and walks up the stairs. He opens the door to the apartment and walks in, almost running right into Jess who's coming out of the bathroom. Jess' hair is messed up but he looks a little better.)_

**Luke: **Hey, sorry.

**Jess: **No, no. That's okay. _(He pauses) _You looking for me?

**Luke: **Nope. We're good down there. It's not that busy yet.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Well, uh, I'll be here if you need me.

**Luke: **Good to know. _(spots what he was looking for and grabs it) _There it is. _(He turns to walk out.)_

**Jess: **Uncle Luke?

**Luke: **_(turns) _Yeah?

**Jess: **Can I paint my room?

**Luke: **Yeah, sure, go ahead. As long as you pay for the paint.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Thanks.

**Luke: **No problem. _(he leaves and Jess goes into his room and looks around then grabs a piece of paper and begins making a list that we can't read.)_


	4. The Things That Make Us Tick

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx - "Today is in My Way", "Foolish", and "Late Last Night"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**The Things That Make Us Tick**

_Previously_

**Jess: **Uncle Luke?

**Luke: **_(turns) _Yeah?

**Jess: **Can I paint my room?

**Luke: **Yeah sure, go ahead. You just have to pay for it all.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Thanks.

**Luke: **No problem. _(he leaves and Jess goes into his room and looks around then grabs a piece of paper and begins making a list that we can't read.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_("Today is in My Way" by MxPx begins to play. The camera is focused on the door as Lorelai and Rory come up behind it, open it and enter Luke's. They walk to a nearby booth and sit down. The camera pans across the diner, only a few people are in there, as the camera shows the stairs Luke comes out from behind the curtain carrying a binder. He stops when he sees them sitting there. Rory looks over at him then at her mom. The song fades a little.)_

**Rory: **_(getting up) _I'll go get our coffee and put our orders in, you want a burger right?

**Lorelai: **Yeah. With cheese fries.

_(Rory walks up to the counter as Luke puts the binder underneath. The song fades more.)_

**Rory: **Hey.

**Luke: **Hey. Coffee?

**Rory: **Yeah, two. _(Luke begins pouring the coffee) _How is he?

**Luke: **I'm not sure. After you left I went up, and he was asleep. He didn't look so good.

**Rory: **Oh

**Luke: **_(pushes the coffee across the counter to her)_ When I was just up there he looked better though. He was quiet. He asked to paint his room. I said yes. So what can I get you guys?

**Rory: **Mom wants a burger with cheese fries, and I'd like just a burger.

**Luke: **Will do.

_(The song returns full force. Rory walks back to the table and sets down with her mother. They look at each other for a moment then smile sadly. The music fades out. Cut to some time later, the diner is busier. Rory and Lorelai are finishing their food when Jess comes down the stairs. Rory looks up and sees him. He looks at her then looks away quickly, moving to clear a nearby table. Lorelai begins gathering her things.)_

**Lorelai: **We're still on for tonight right?

**Rory: **_(distracted) _Huh? _(She looks back at her mom) _Oh! Yeah of course. Hey. I'm going to pay the bill. I'll meet you at Doose's to stock up?

**Lorelai: **_(getting up) _Sure.

_("Foolish" by MxPx begins to play. Rory watches Lorelai leave then walks up to the counter where Jess is at the register. The song fades a little.)_

**Rory: **Hey.

**Jess: **Hello Miss, are you all set?

**Rory: **Cut the crap, Jess.

**Jess: **That'll be $11.49.

**Rory: **_(hands him a ten and a five) _You can't avoid me forever.

**Jess: **_(handing her the change) _I do believe you leave for Washington tomorrow correct?

**Rory: **Yes, but-

**Jess: **Have a safe trip Miss. _(The song returns full force. he turns and walks away leaving Rory staring after him with a frown. From one side of the diner Luke watches the exchange with a frown as well. Meanwhile, outside, Lorelai watches through the window with narrowed eyes. The song fades out.)_

_(Cut to Rory and Lorelai cleaning up from a movie night.)_

**Lorelai: **That was fun.

**Rory: **Yeah.

**Lorelai: **I sure will miss you while you're gone.

**Rory: **Yeah.

**Lorelai: **_(suspicious) _Maybe I'll just have to move while you're gone.

**Rory: **Yeah. Wait! What?

**Lorelai: **Wow, space much?

**Rory: **Sorry I guess I'm just tired.

**Lorelai: **Well, we're done here. You get to bed and I'll see you bright and early in the morning.

**Rory: **_(absentmindedly)_ Yeah. _(She walks off to her room.)_

**Lorelai: **_(shakes her head)_ Something's rotten in the house of Gilmore. _(she bounds up the stairs.)_

_(cut to Rory's clock in her room. It reads 12:36. It changes to 12:37 and we hear a sigh. Camera pans to show Rory wide awake in her bed. She turns and looks out the window. Then turns onto her back. Then turns back toward the clock. It now reads 12:41. She sighs deeper and kicks the covers up climbing out of bed. She pulls on a pair of jeans off the floor over her pajama bottoms and pulls a sweatshirt over her head then walks to her window and opens it quietly. She slips out and lands on the soft grass. Cut to her walking across the lawn, now out front. She starts when she sees Luke walking across the grass. "Late Last Night" by MxPx begins to play softly.)_

**Rory: **_(whispering) _Luke?

**Luke: **_(also whispering) _Rory?

**Rory: **What are you doing here?

**Luke: **Um, coming to find you. Something's wrong Rory. Something bad. I know you're leaving soon, but you're the only other person who actually cares and I didn't know who else to turn to but something is seriously wrong.

**Rory: **_(murmuring to herself) _Jess. _(whispering to Luke) _What's happened now?

**Luke: **When we were cleaning up he spaced out then all of a sudden he started cursing and he threw a mug against the wall and went upstairs. When I finished cleaning I went up and he was asleep. I went to sleep but an hour later I was woken up by him talking in his sleep, loud.

**Rory: **Well what did he say?

**Luke: **The most I could make out was him saying 'You're going to get yourself killed,' him yelling 'Mary!' and then he screamed out 'No!'

_(The music fades, as does the scene.)_


	5. Couldn't Sleep

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx - "Today is in My Way", "Foolish", and "Late Last Night"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Couldn't Sleep**

_Previously_

**Rory: **What are you doing here?

**Luke: **Um, coming to find you. Something's wrong Rory. Something bad. I know you're leaving soon, but you're the only other person who actually cares and I didn't know who else to turn to but something is seriously wrong.

**Rory: **_(murmuring to herself) _Jess. _(whispering to Luke) _What's happened now?

**Luke: **When we were cleaning up he spaced out then all of a sudden he started cursing and he threw a mug against the wall and went upstairs. When I finished cleaning I went up and he was asleep. I went to sleep but an hour later I was woken up by him talking in his sleep, loud.

**Rory: **Well what did he say?

**Luke: **The most I could make out was him saying 'You're going to get yourself killed,' him yelling 'Mary!' and then he screamed out 'No!'

_(The music fades, as does the scene.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across Luke's diner, it's dark, we see Rory and Luke run up to the door, Luke unlocks it and they walk in. They're quiet as they walk across the floor to the stairs. They enter the apartment and find "My Mom Still Cleans My Room" by MxPx is blaring and a light is pouring out from Jess' room. A lot of his belongings are out in the middle of the floor in front of his room. Luke and Rory slowly approach Jess' doorway and peek in. Inside the room is nearly empty and Jess is taping a cloth to the hard wood floor. The song fades into the background.)_

**Luke: **What are you doing Jess?

**Jess: **Getting ready to paint my room.

**Luke: **I see that, but at one am?

**Jess: **Well I couldn't sleep and I checked but you weren't here so I figured there was no time like the present. _(notices Rory) _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to, I don't know, leave.

**Rory: **_(frowning) _I couldn't sleep.

**Jess: **Yeah, and why are you here, in the doorway to my room?

**Rory: **_(stumbling over her words) _Well I went out and I saw Luke and I followed Luke and I.. Well... um. _(looks at Luke) _He said he'd make me some special thing to help me sleep.

**Luke: **Huh? Oh yeah. You're right. Well I'll go make that, special, thing. Stay here.

_(Luke goes downstairs and Rory stands there watching Jess.)_

**Rory: **Need a hand?

**Jess: **No.

**Rory:** Okay

_(Rory watches him some more.)_

**Jess: **Do you mind?

**Rory: **Huh?

**Jess: **Stop staring at me.

**Rory: **Oh, yeah, okay.

_(Rory turns and looks around then spies his CD collection sitting in a carton nearby. She walks over to them and begins looking at them.)_

**Jess: **You always like to play with other people's things?

**Rory: **Just wanted to see if you had anything good.

**Jess: **Yeah well, I didn't say you could look did I?

**Rory: **God Jess! What is your problem? Is this still about earlier? I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions okay? Will you just accept my apology?

**Jess: **_(looks up at her sideways) _Fine, sure, whatever.

**Rory: **_(mocking) _Fine, sure, whatever. _(yelling) _You're so infuriating. _(She walks into his room and he stands up about to protest) _Shut up! Just shut up. I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of every word that comes out of your mouth. I'm sick of being your scapegoat, of being hurt for something I didn't do. I'm sick of worrying so much over you when it's obvious you want nothing to do with me.

_(Jess cuts her off with a kiss, slowly she responds and the kiss deepens. Suddenly she pulls away. "Self Serving With A Purpose" by MxPx begins to play softly, slowly getting louder as their voices do.)_

**Rory: **What was that Jess? Why did you do that? That wasn't fair.

**Jess: **Life isn't fair.

**Rory: **_(ranting) _I don't understand you. I really don't. One minute we're screaming at each other, the next we're kissing, and you're all messed up in your head and you've long ago messed up mine and it isn't good. Because I know what I want. For the first time since you came here, I know what I want. I'm willing to go for what I want, that's you. I broke up with Dean at the bus stop this afternoon because of it. I was willing to sacrifice my friends and my family for us, but you don't care. So tomorrow morning I'm going to board that plane to Washington, and I'm going to have a miserable time all summer because when I'm not thinking about my breakup with Dean or this thing that is and isn't between us I'm going to be with Paris. You're going to be here, and you're going to have Luke, and your project with your room, and nothing is going to change for you. So when you're ready to grow up let me know.

_(The song crescendos. Rory turns and walks out. She goes past Luke in the hall, grabbing the steaming coffee mug out of his hand and chugging it then handing it back to him before leaving the building. Jess is back in his room still staring at the empty space in the doorway. The song fades out.)_

**Jess: **_(whispering, not quite believing.) _She broke up with bag boy, for me.


	6. Sleepless Rory, Driven Paris

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx - "Today is in My Way", "Foolish", and "Late Last Night"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Sleepless Rory, Driven Paris**

_Previously_

**Rory: **_(ranting) _I don't understand you. I really don't. One minute we're screaming at each other, the next we're kissing, and you're all messed up in your head and you've long ago messed up mine and it isn't good. Because I know what I want. For the first time since you came here, I know what I want. I'm willing to go for what I want, that's you. I broke up with Dean at the bus stop this afternoon because of it. I was willing to sacrifice my friends and my family for us, but you don't care. So tomorrow morning I'm going to board that plane to Washington, and I'm going to have a miserable time all summer because when I'm not thinking about my breakup with Dean or this thing that is and isn't between us I'm going to be with Paris. You're going to be here, and you're going to have Luke, and your project with your room, and nothing is going to change for you. So when you're ready to grow up let me know.

_(The song crescendos. Rory turns and walks out. She goes past Luke in the hall, grabbing the steaming coffee mug out of his hand and chugging it then handing it back to him before leaving the building. Jess is back in his room still staring at the empty space in the doorway. The song fades out.)_

**Jess: **_(whispering, not quite believing.) _She broke up with bag boy, for me.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The scene opens with a shot of a wall clock that's hands are situated so it reads 5:00. The camera zooms out and pans slowly across the diner. It's not dark, but not light either. A kind of grayish tint swallows everything, bathing it in a freshness. Luke is at the counter loading containers into a large bag with the "Luke's" emblem on the side. He walks up stairs and into Jess' room, where Jess is twisted in a blanket on top of a mattress, which is sitting in the middle of the room on top of the cloth he was taping down the night before. The walls have been taped off but are still white. Luke walks up to the side of the mattress and gently kicks Jess.)_

**Jess: **_(sleepily) _What?

**Luke: **I'm leaving in a few minutes, are you coming?

**Jess: **Where? Wait, never mind, no. I'm not coming.

**Luke: **Are you sure?

**Jess: **Yeah.

**Luke: **Okay.

_(Luke leaves. A moment later we hear the bell on the diner door jingle, signaling his departure. Jess sits up on the mattress then groans and flops back down. After a moment he gets up and walks out to his stereo in the other room. He turns it on and "Southbound" by MxPx starts playing. He walks back into his room and drags out the mattress and blanket then goes in and opens a can of paint and stirs it. The song fades a little into the background as the scene switches to Luke walking up to the Gilmore Household's door. He prepares to knock when the door is ripped open, in front of him stand Lorelai and Rory. They're both completely dressed and showered, their wet hair hanging down their backs. They both have the same grumpy look in their eyes. He thrusts out two cups of coffee and they take them, chugging them back. They turn and walk into the kitchen, Luke follows, shutting the door behind him.)_

**Luke: **_(holding up the bag) _I brought breakfast.

**Lorelai: **Good._(she takes the bag from his hands and sets it on the table. She begins pulling things out and setting them on the table. Rory silently grabs a container and opens it. Luke watches her, concerned, as she begins eating.)_

**Luke: **_(hesitantly) _So uh, I already ate, and I noticed the bags by the front door, so I'll go load them in the Jeep.

_(When neither Gilmore's say anything he walks out and grabs the bags taking them outside. He's loading the last bag when Rory comes out, looking exhausted. The song fades out.)_

**Luke: **Hey Kid.

**Rory: **Hey Luke.

**Luke: **Didn't get much sleep huh?

**Rory: **No. You?

**Luke: **Not really.

**Rory: **You're evil. How can you function so well on so little sleep.

**Luke: **_(shrugging) _Because I have to.

**Rory: **How is...? _(she trails off.)_

**Luke: **He's okay, quiet, but okay.

**Rory: **If anything happens, call me. Please.

**Luke: **I will.

_(They stare at each other a second, both thinking about Jess when Lorelai bounds out the door and down the steps.)_

**Lorelai: **We ready to get this party on the road? _(She climbs into the Jeep)_

_(Rory and Luke look at each other and climb into the Jeep. Cut to Lorelai, Luke, and Rory arriving at the airport. Luke is carrying the large suitcase we saw earlier, Lorelai is tugging on a rolling bag and Rory is carrying a medium sized purse/bag and her laptop. They drop off her luggage at the correct baggage window and walk to the gate.)_

**Lorelai: **_(hugging Rory) _Have fun kiddo. Send me postcards.

**Rory: **_(hugging back) _I will.

**Luke: **_(hugging Rory) _Take lots of pictures, and don't worry about anything here okay?

**Rory: **_(hugging back) _I will, and I will worry.

_(Lorelai gets a puzzled look on her face but before she can say anything the announcement for boarding comes over the loudspeaker. Paris comes running over, carrying a canvas, briefcase like bag.)_

**Paris: **_(grabbing Rory's arm) _Hurry up, we're going to be late!

**Lorelai: **Hi Paris. _(as she says this Luke approaches Rory)_

**Paris: **Lorelai.

**Luke: **_(whispering to Rory) _I swear, I'll call if anything big happens. You get some sleep on the plane.

**Rory: **_(whispering back) _Thanks Luke, and if you expect me to sleep you've got another thing coming. _(She tilts her head in Paris' direction)_

**Paris: **_(dragging Rory away) _Come on!

**Rory: **Bye Mom! Bye Luke! Tell Lane and _(makes a painful face) _Jess I said goodbye.

**Luke: **Will do!

**Lorelai: **Bye honey, call me! I'll miss you.

_(Rory is about to respond but is dragged through the gate by Paris. "Leaving On A Jet Plane" by Chantal Kreviazuk begins to play as we cut to a scene of a plane taxiing down the runway. The scene switches to Rory and Paris sitting in seats in what appears to be the first class section. Paris is speaking, but the song is drowning it out so it is not clear what she's saying. Rory is staring straight ahead. She has a flashback of her and Jess kissing at Sookie's wedding, and that night in Luke's apartment, as the lyrics of the song sing "So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go." The flashback ends as the song sings the lyrics "'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go." Rory turns her head and looks out the window past Paris.)_


	7. High School Politics

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx- "Thoughts And Ideas"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**High School Politics**

_Previously_

**Rory: **Bye Mom! Bye Luke! Tell Lane and _(makes a painful face) _Jess I said goodbye.

**Luke: **Will do!

**Lorelai: **Bye honey, call me! I'll miss you.

_(Rory is about to respond but is dragged through the gate by Paris. "Leaving On A Jet Plane" by Chantal Kreviazuk begins to play as we cut to a scene of a plane taxiing down the runway. The scene switches to Rory and Paris sitting in seats in what appears to be the first class section. Paris is speaking, but the song is drowning it out so it is not clear what she's saying. Rory is staring straight ahead. She has a flashback of her and Jess kissing at Sookie's wedding, and that night in Luke's apartment, as the lyrics of the song sing "So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go." The flashback ends as the song sings the lyrics "'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go." Rory turns her head and looks out the window past Paris.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_("Thoughts And Ideas" by MxPx is playing. The camera moves through Luke's apartment and we hear running water. It comes across the bathroom and we see Jess inside at the sink. The camera zooms in and we see he is rinsing out a paint brush. The water is running clear now so he turns it off and sets the brush on the edge of the sink. He walks out and looks at a clock nearby, it reads 6:00. He grabs a book off a nearby stand and shoves it in his pocket then walks to the door, grabbing his vest on the way out. Cut to Jess walking up to the bus stop, he sits down and looks around. Suddenly the bus pulls up, he gets up and climbs aboard, he walks all the way to the back and sits down next to the window. The bus pulls away. Cut to Luke's truck pulling up to the diner. Luke parks it out back and goes in, he moves to the front door and unlocks it letting in Kirk and a few other random people. They take their seats and Luke goes from table to table presenting them with menu's and greeting them. Caesar walks in just then and Luke stops him on his way to the kitchen. The song fades.)_

**Luke: **Watch the place a second.

_(Caesar nods and Luke goes up the stairs. Cut to Luke walking into the apartment. He looks around.)_

**Luke: **Jess?

_(When he receives no answer he walks to Jess' room and looks in. The walls are still taped off, but the walls now sport a very dark shade of blue, almost black. He looks around in with a mix of terror and awe on his face.)_

**Luke: **What have you done?

_(Cut to Lorelai walking into the inn. She walks up to where Michel is sitting at the front desk.)_

**Lorelai: **Any messages? _(Michel silently hands her a few small papers. She looks down at them.) _Manny's going to be late?

**Michel:** Keep going.

**Lorelai: **_(moves to the next paper) _Oh. He'll be here by four.

**Michel: **Keep going.

**Lorelai: **_(moves to the next paper) _My mother called? _(makes a face and moves to the next paper) _He meant four tomorrow? We can't wait until four tomorrow!

**Michel: **I told him that.

**Lorelai: **And?

**Michel: **And what?

**Lorelai: **And what did he say?

**Michel: **Four tomorrow.

**Lorelai: **_(groans and picks up the phone, dials a number)_ Hi, Sophie, it's Lorelai. Listen, I need to talk to Manny. Yes I'll hold.

_(The other phone rings and Michel picks it up.)_

**Michel: **Independence Inn. Yes, one moment. _(places hand over mouth piece and looks at Lorelai) _It's your mother.

**Lorelai: **Ugh.

_(Cut to a bus station. One bus has just arrived and as it opens it's doors another pulls in next to it. People get off both buses and begin walking through a set of doors in front of them. Jess gets off the first bus and follows the crowd through the doors. Cut to Jess emerging onto a sidewalk in the street from another pair of doors. Above the doors is a sign that reads "Hartford Bus Station". Jess turns and begins walking down the sidewalk. Cut to a cab pulling up in front of a large brick building. It stops and Rory and Paris climb out. The cab driver gets out and opens the trunk. They take their luggage from him and Paris gives him the money. Rory stares up at the building.)_

**Rory: **Wow. So, we're actually here.

**Paris: **Yeah, we are. So I guess we're supposed to go ahead in and check in and they'll give us our assignments.

**Rory: **Yeah.

_(Both girls walk up and in the doors. Cut to the inside of the building. Paris leads the way into a door on the right that reads "Office." Rory sighs and follow her in. Cut to the inside of the office. Another pair of girls are just turning from the desk to head out. They stop and smile.)_

**Girl #1: **Hello, I'm Holly.

**Girl #2: **and I'm Stephanie.

**Rory: **_(smiling) _Hi, I'm Rory. _(gestures towards Paris) _This is Paris.

**Paris: **Hi.

**Stephanie: **Wow. So have you ever been to Paris, Paris? _(giggles.)_

**Paris:** Yes, yes I have.

**Rory: **So what school are you guys from?

**Holly: **Anderson Boarding School. I'm president, Stephanie's vice.

**Rory: **Well, Paris is president, and I'm vice. We're from Chilton Preparatory School, it's in Connecticut. Where is Anderson Boarding School?

**Stephanie: **It's in Missouri.

**Rory: **Wow.

**Paris: **_(fidgety) _Well, it was nice meeting you both but we must check in now. I'm sure we'll see you sometime.

**Holly: **_(shakes Paris' hand) _Absolutely. _(she smiles and shakes Rory's as well.)_

**Stephanie: **_(shaking Paris' hand) _Perhaps tonight at the dinner. _(shakes Rory's hand as well.)_

**Rory: **Dinner?

**Holly: **They'll inform you when you check in.

_(Rory nods and the girls part ways.)_


	8. Coldplay and Schedules

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on MxPx- "Thoughts And Ideas"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Coldplay and Schedules**

_Previously_

**Rory: **Well, Paris is president, and I'm vice. We're from Chilton Preparatory School, it's in Connecticut. Where is Anderson Boarding School?

**Stephanie: **It's in Missouri.

**Rory: **Wow.

**Paris: **_(fidgety) _Well, it was nice meeting you both but we must check in now. I'm sure we'll see you sometime.

**Holly: **_(shakes Paris' hand) _Absolutely. _(she smiles and shakes Rory's as well.)_

**Stephanie: **_(shaking Paris' hand) _Perhaps tonight at the dinner. _(shakes Rory's hand as well.)_

**Rory: **Dinner?

**Holly: **They'll inform you when you check in.

_(Rory nods and the girls part ways.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Scene opens on Jess browsing a record store, suddenly a loud ruckus is heard off camera, and Jess looks up. Cut to two boys, about 17 or 18, dressed in baggy jeans, one has on a black leather jacket, the other is wearing a green 7-up t-shirt. The boy in the black leather jacket has dirty blonde hair with black streaks in it. The boy in the green shirt has light blonde hair that's been cropped and then the tips colored pink.)_

**Leather Jacket Boy: **Coldplay is rock.

**Green Shirt Guy: **Coldplay is pop, dude. Get over it.

_(Jess rolls his eyes and turns back to the shelf.)_

**Jess: **_(over his shoulder) _Coldplay is alternative.

**Green Shirt Guy: **Alternative! _(snorts.)_

**Leather Jacket Boy: **What are you on, dude?

_(They begin to approach.)_

**Jess: **Don't call me dude.

**Leather Jacket Boy: **_(incredulous) _Jess?

_(Jess turns around.)_

**Jess: **Oh. You guys.

**Green Shirt Guy: **_(grinning wickedly) _Yeah, us guys.

**Jess: **So what are you doing here?

**Leather Jacket Boy: **Drop the act Mariano. You sure beat feet after the accident. Got something to hide?

**Jess: **No. Do you?

**Leather Jacket Boy: **_(raises fist)_ You little bastard.

**Green Shirt Guy: **_(grabs Leather Jacket Boy's hand) _Dude! Not here. (_turns to Jess) _Why don't we take this outside, dick.

**Jess: **_(sarcastic)_ But I'm not done shopping. _(begins walking away.)_

**Leather Jacket Boy: **We'll wait.

**Jess: **_(turns) _You do that. _(walks off.)_

_(The two boys walk out of the store. Cut to Lorelai walking into the diner, which is unusually packed. She walks up to the counter and sits on a stool looking around. Just then Luke comes out of the back trying to balance four plates.)_

**Lorelai: **Hey.

**Luke: **Hey.

**Lorelai: **_(indicates the plates) _Need help?

**Luke: **Yeah thanks.

**Lorelai: **_(grabs two plates and follows Luke to a table) _So is something going on that I didn't know about?

**Luke: **No. _(takes plates from Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: **Then why's the diner so busy?

**Luke: **_(heading back to the counter) _No idea.

**Lorelai: **_(following him) _Where's Jess?

**Luke: **No idea, when I came back he was gone already.

**Lorelai: **Huh.

**Luke: **Can I get you something?

**Lorelai: **Yeah, Coffee. With a side of burger and fries.

**Luke: **One early death coming up. _(gives Caesar her order and moves to the cash register.)_

_(Cut to Jess coming out of the record store with a bag. He begins walking down the street, a large crowd forces him closer to the building just as an alley appears. Suddenly he's yanked into it. Cut to a fist coming at the camera. Cut to Rory and Paris entering a room with their bags. There's two beds, and a door that's open revealing a bathroom. Also seen is a dresser, two night stands, one with a phone on it, and the other with a clock radio on it, and a closed door. Rory and Paris walk to a bed each and put their bags on them.)_

**Rory: **_(looking around) _So this is it?

**Paris: **_(looking around too) _I guess so.

**Rory: **_(looking over Paris' shoulder at a paper) _So what's first on the itinerary?

**Paris: **Settling in, and check in until nine.

**Rory: **Introduction assembly nine-thirty until ten-thirty.

**Paris: **Building tour ten thirty until eleven.

**Rory: **Informal lunch eleven-thirty until one.

**Paris: **Personal time from one until four

**Rory: **Checks at four

**Paris: **Formal dinner at five-thirty.

_(Both sigh and look at each other.)_


	9. Phone Calls

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **No Music.  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Phone Calls**

_Previously_

**Rory: **_(looking over Paris' shoulder at a paper) _So what's first on the itinerary?

**Paris: **Settling in, and check in until nine.

**Rory: **Introduction assembly nine-thirty until ten-thirty.

**Paris: **Building tour ten thirty until eleven.

**Rory: **Informal lunch eleven-thirty until one.

**Paris: **Personal time from one until four

**Rory: **Checks at four

**Paris: **Formal dinner at five-thirty.

_(Both sigh and look at each other.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across Rory and Paris' room in Washington. across from both girls beds, with the door in between, are two dressers that the girls are standing at. Rory pushes in a drawer and turns from the dresser, dusting her hands off. She goes to her suitcase on the bed and unloads a few books and sets them on her nightstand then zips up the suitcase and stuffs the suitcase under her bed. She looks down at the watch on her wrist.)_

**Rory: **It's only 8:30, I'm going to call my mom okay?

**Paris: **Yeah, sure. _(she turns from the dresser) _I'll come up with a list of tourist attractions and other places we can go during personal time.

**Rory: **_(as she picks up the phone and dials) _Good idea.

_(Cut to Lorelai at the diner, her cell phone rings and Luke points at the sign. She rolls her eyes and answers it.)_

**Lorelai: **Coffee Queen speaking, make it good.

_(Cut back to Rory sitting back on her bed and looking out the window that is in between the two beds.)_

**Rory: **Hi Mom.

_(Cut back to Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: **Hey sweetie! Did you make it down there okay?

_(Cut back to Rory.)_

**Rory: **_(smiling) _Yeah. Just fine. Paris and I are settling in, we've got an assembly in about 45 minutes.

_(Cut back to Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: **Tell Paris I said hello.

_(Cut back to Rory.)_

**Rory: **_(to Paris) _She says hello.

**Paris: **_(nods)_ Hello back to her then.

**Rory: **She says hello back

_(Cut back to Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: **So an assembly already?

_(Luke drops off her cheeseburger and fries and stops to glare at her.)_

**Luke: **Take it outside.

_(Lorelai looks up at him innocently and stuffs a fry in her mouth. Cut to Rory.)_

**Rory: **Yeah, well it's just an introduction type of thing. Was that Luke I just heard?

_(Cut to Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: **Yeah. He's telling me to take it outside.

_(Cut to Rory, who's face is pensive.)_

**Rory: **Can I talk to him?

_(Cut to Lorelai.)_

**Lorelai: **Yeah sure. _(she holds the phone towards Luke) _It's Rory.

_(Luke's face softens and he takes the phone.)_

**Luke: **Rory. How's Washington?

_(Cut to Rory.)_

**Rory: **Hey Luke. It's good, we're good. How's _(she trails off)_

_(Cut to Luke.)_

**Luke: **I'm actually not sure. Haven't seen him since this morning. But he seems okay.

_(Cut to Rory.)_

**Rory: **Oh. He's not any better?

_(Cut to Luke.)_

**Luke: **He's not better, but he's not worse.

_(Cut to Rory.)_

**Rory: **Oh. Okay.

**Paris: **Hey Rory. We've got to get going if we want to get good seats.

**Rory: **_(to Paris) _Yeah okay. _(to Luke) _We've got to go to the assembly. Tell Jess I got here okay, and tell my mom I'll call her tonight.

_(Cut to Luke.)_

**Luke: **Will do. You two have fun.

_(Cut to Rory)_

**Rory: **Thanks Luke.

_(Rory hangs up the phone and stares at it a moment. Paris walks over and waves a hand in front of Rory.)_

**Paris: **Earth to Rory. Come in Rory.

**Rory: **Huh? What? Oh. Sorry Paris.

**Paris: **What's wrong?

**Rory: **_(defensive) _Nothing.

**Paris: **I would pursue the fact that you're lying to me straight faced and that something is wrong but I wasn't kidding when I said we'd better get going if we want good seats. So try and shove your little small town drama aside for a couple hours and lets get going.

_(Paris begins walking to the door and Rory nods, picking up a medium sized purse off the bed and following her. Cut to the diner.)_

**Luke: **_(handing Lorelai her phone) _Here you go. She had to leave, but she said she'd call back tonight.

**Lorelai: **Huh. Okay. So who's not better but not worse?

**Luke: **_(turns away) _No one.

**Lorelai: **It's Jess isn't it?

**Luke: **Maybe.

**Lorelai: **What's wrong with him?

_(The diner bell jingles. Cut to showing Jess walk in with his head down.)_

**Luke: **We don't _(trails off as he turns around.) _Jess. Oh my god!

**Lorelai: **_(turning around) _Huh? Oh my god. Jess are you okay?

_(Cut to Jess staring at them. He's bruised and obviously beaten. His face is swollen and black and blue, his nose is bleeding and the corner of his lip has been cut and is bleeding as well. He opens his mouth as if to say something, his lower lip trembles and he closes his mouth. He looks down.)_


	10. Black and Blue

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **No Music  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Black and Blue**

_Previously_

**Lorelai: **What's wrong with him?

_(The diner bell jingles. Cut to showing Jess walk in with his head down.)_

**Luke: **We don't _(trails off as he turns around.) _Jess. Oh my god!

**Lorelai: **_(turning around) _Huh? Oh my god. Jess are you okay?

_(Cut to Jess staring at them. He's bruised and obviously beaten. His face is swollen and black and blue, his nose is bleeding and the corner of his lip has been cut and is bleeding as well. He opens his mouth as if to say something, his lower lip trembles and he closes his mouth. He looks down.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Cut to Rory and Paris settling into a pair of seats in the center of the auditorium. They are in the fifth row back from the stage, and the seats are slowly filling in around them. Though the auditorium is somewhat small there were very few people sitting in the back of the auditorium. Rory turns her attention from people watching to the pamphlet they had been given upon entering the auditorium. It is notebook size, with a light blue cover and plain black writing on it. It reads "Washington, D.C. Annual Leadership Summit June-July 2002." The letters are raised and Rory runs her hand over it before opening it to the first page. The first page boasts black and white drawings of some of the cities more famous sites, The Washington Monument, The Capitol Building, The White House, and The Pentagon pre-attack. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit the stage. A young man with short brown hair walks out into the spotlight, he's dressed fairly casually.)_

**Young Man:** Hello everyone, my name is Mark. Welcome to the Annual Leadership Summit held here in beautiful Washington D.C. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. This has all been made possible by the wonderful people at Microsoft, McDonalds, and Borders. _(Rory smiles at that.)_ It is now my pleasure to introduce to you the leader of this shindig, Sam Ecks.

_(He backed up from the spotlight and began clapping, the audience followed suit as a young woman dressed in a frilly black skirt and a peasant blouse stepped into the light. Her auburn hair hung past her shoulders in thick waves and she smiled. Rory pushed aside the shock that Sam was in fact, female and clapped harder.)_

**Sam: **Hello ladies and gentleman. I would also like to welcome you to the Annual Leadership Summit. My name is Sam, please do not call me Samantha, or Miss. Ecks, call me Sam. _(she smiles) _I hope we all have a wonderful time this year. Now lets get down to business. If you'd open up your pamphlets please.

_(Cut to the diner, Luke is hurrying around the end of the counter towards Jess but Lorelai has already beaten him there. She wraps and arm casually around his shoulder and places her hand on his chin tipping his head up.)_

**Lorelai: **Are you okay Jess? What am I saying? Of course you aren't okay. We better get you cleaned up! _(She ushers him to Luke and they lead him to the stairs) _I can take him up Luke, why don't you get him something to eat and drink? _(Luke nodded and hurried towards the kitchen as Lorelai and Jess made their way up the stairs. She steered him into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet.) _Okay, let's clean you up. _(She grabbed a washcloth and held it under the faucet, which she had turned on, she rung it out then began carefully cleaning Jess' wounds. Whenever she hit a particularly nasty spot he flinched and pulled back a bit.) _There we go, nice and clean. _(She turned and rinsed out the cloth then hung it up to dry. She opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and located a box of Band-Aids and some antiseptic cream.) _Here we go, don't want you to get all infected and get gangrene and have your face fall off now do we? After all your biting wit wouldn't be nearly as devastating if you weren't cute huh? _(She began dabbing some of the cream on his battered face and placing the bandages over it.)_

**Jess: **Um, Miss Gilmore?

**Lorelai: **Call me Lorelai, Jess.

**Jess: **Okay, Lorelai, why are you doing this?

**Lorelai: **Doing what? _(she was still bandaging him)_

**Jess: **Acting worried, acting like you care?

**Lorelai: **Well, um, because you're hurt.

**Jess: **_(smirking) _So it's not to get back on Luke's good side?

**Lorelai: **Um, well, no. Not completely at least. I guess I just feel kind of guilty. I think I've misjudged you, and been a little too harsh, and expected too much or maybe even not enough or maybe I shouldn't have expected at all. And in the process I not only hurt Luke, but I hurt my own daughter. I mean, she cares about you, god knows why. So maybe I should make an effort.

**Jess: **_(calmly and coolly) _Sometimes, you have to be harsh. Sometimes you have to expect too much, or not enough, or at all. Sometimes, you can't help but hurt people. Sometimes you run, sometimes you don't. Sometimes you should, sometimes you shouldn't. _(Lorelai stared at Jess in confusion, his eyes were glazed over and he was staring at the grout in the floor) _I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have ran.

**Lorelai: **Ran from what?

**Jess: **_(looks up into her eyes. His eyes seem dim and lifeless) _Death, life, love, hate, joy, pain. It's a vicious circle. _(He stood up and brushed past her and walked out the door of the apartment.)_


	11. Ordinary Day and a Not So Happy New Year

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton.  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**An Ordinary Day and A Not So Happy New Year**

_Previously_

**Jess: **_(calmly and coolly) _Sometimes, you have to be harsh. Sometimes you have to expect too much, or not enough, or at all. Sometimes, you can't help but hurt people. Sometimes you run, sometimes you don't. Sometimes you should, sometimes you shouldn't. _(Lorelai stared at Jess in confusion, his eyes were glazed over and he was staring at the grout in the floor) _I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have ran.

**Lorelai: **Ran from what?

**Jess: **_(looks up into her eyes. His eyes seem dim and lifeless) _Death, life, love, hate, joy, pain. It's a vicious circle. _(He stood up and brushed past her and walked out the door of the apartment.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Vanessa Carlton's "Ordinary Day" plays as the camera pans across Paris and Rory's dorm room in Washington. It slowly zooms in on Rory's laptop with is open on her desk. It focuses on a message. "You've Got Mail." The music fades into the background as the sound of a door opening is heard. The camera moves to show Rory and Paris walking in.)_

**Rory: **That was a good lunch.

**Paris: **Yeah, at least the food is good.

**Rory: **What do you think of everything so far?

**Paris: **The building's okay, historic seeming. Sam seems nice.

**Rory: **Yeah that's what I thought.

_(Rory walks over to her bed and sets her paperwork down on the night stand.)_

**Rory: **So, personal time. Do you want to take a walk around the block and see what's nearby?

**Paris: **Sure.

**Rory: **_(smiles and grabs her purse) _Great. Let's go! _(she walks to the door and waits for Paris. When Paris gets there Rory jumps up slightly) _Oh! Just a sec, let me grab my cell phone. It should be done charging.

_(Rory walks over to her desk and grabs her cell phone from the cradle next to her laptop. She turns and walks back to the door.)_

**Rory: **All set, let's go.

_(The two girls exit the room, shutting the door behind them. The camera pans across the room and zooms in on the laptop's message again as the song ends. The scene cuts to Lorelai sitting on a stool at the counter of Luke's. She's got a steaming cup of coffee and looks pensive. As the camera pans across the diner we see the place is fairly busy, but many of the customers are filing out the door. The camera comes upon Luke at the cash register, he's handing change to an older gentleman in a suit.)_

**Luke: **Three Sixty-Seven is your change sir, have a nice day.

_(The gentleman nods and heads out the door. Luke sees the place is relatively quiet and walks over to Lorelai at the counter.)_

**Luke: **So, what happened again?

**Lorelai: **It was weird Luke, I'd never seen him like that before. It was actually kind of scary. He was so lifeless, and cold. It even seemed like he was feeling guilty. I know he regrets something he did. I just can't figure out what, or why it's happening now. He seemed to be adjusting.

**Luke: **Maybe something triggered it.

**Lorelai: **Maybe.

**Luke: **What did he say again?

**Lorelai: **He talked about people having to do things, sometimes things they shouldn't, or not doing things they should. Then he said he shouldn't have ran. But ran where? and from what?

**Luke: **Ran to here?

**Lorelai: **Wasn't he sent here by Liz?

**Luke: **Hmm, point.

_(They grow quiet for a moment, staring at the counter. Suddenly Lorelai looks up.)_

**Lorelai: **What if he did, whatever he did, on purpose?

_(Luke stared at her. Cut to Jess laying in his bed, his eyes are shut and he seems to be having trouble breathing.)_

_Flashback_

_(The camera pans down a crowded street, Times Square. It's New Years Eve, and the ball should be dropping any second. People are rowdy, drinking and throwing up. Women flash men, men flash women. Jess is weaving his way through the crowd looking for someone or something. A woman reaches out and pinches his ass. He turns.)_

**Jess: **HEY!

**Woman: **Want to come home with me, stud?

**Jess: **You're drunk, You're disgusting, and you're my History teacher!

**Woman: **_(squinting) _Jess?

**Jess: **Yes, now if you don't mind, I've got to find a friend.

**Woman: **Sorry Jess, don't tell anyone okay?

_(Jess just shakes his head sadly and continues making his way through the crowd. He jumps back as a man near him vomits, it just barely misses his shoes. He sighs and looks around. The camera pans across the MTV studios then cuts back to Jess, who smiles. He makes his way towards the studios, his head moving from side to side looking for someone. He reaches the sidewalk and hops up on it looking around. Suddenly the same blond girl from the flashback earlier wraps her hands around his eyes.)_

**Girl: **Guess who?

**Jess: **The tooth fairy?

**Girl: **Close enough.

_(She lets him go and he turns around.)_

**Jess: **Mary!

**Mary: **_(mocking) _Jess-y!

**Jess: **Don't call me that for crying out loud!

_(Mary smirks. Jess' eyes move to behind her. The camera cuts to a dark haired girl with a punk look, and a dark haired boy.)_

**Jess: **What are they doing here?

**Mary: **They're my friends too Jess.

**Jess: **Whatever.

_(Jess turns to walk away and Mary reaches out and grabs his arm.)_

**Mary: **Where are you going?

**Jess: **Wherever.

**Girl: **Don't be such a downer, Jess.

**Boy: **Yeah, what's your issue?

**Jess: **_(turning) _My issue? Well, April, Dylan, you're my issue. I don't like either of you. Never have, never will.

_(Jess turns to leave again and Mary reaches out for him)_

**Mary: **Jess wait!

**April: **Let him go Mary.

**Dylan: **Yeah, he's just gonna hold you back.

_(Camera shows Mary watching Jess leave, his face stony as he pushes his way back through the crowd. Just as she loses sight of him the crowd begins to chant.)_

**Crowd: **Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!

_(The sound of the crowd yelling "Happy New Year!" echoes as the scene cuts to Jess bolting up in his bed. He roughly runs a hand over his face, immediately wincing.)_


	12. Tonedeaf: The Band

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on "Cruel Summer" by Bananarama.  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Tone-deaf: The Band**

_Previously_

_(Jess turns to leave again and Mary reaches out for him)_

**Mary: **Jess wait!

**April: **Let him go Mary.

**Dylan: **Yeah, he's just gonna hold you back.

_(Camera shows Mary watching Jess leave, his face stony as he pushes his way back through the crowd. Just as she loses sight of him the crowd begins to chant.)_

**Crowd: **Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!

_(The sound of the crowd yelling "Happy New Year!" echoes as the scene cuts to Jess bolting up in his bed. He roughly runs a hand over his face, immediately wincing.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Bananarama's "Cruel Summer" plays as Rory and Paris walk down a sidewalk. It's not overly crowded, just right. Most of the people seem like locals, wearing t-shirts and cutoffs. Carrying groceries or shopping bags as they walk. Rory and Paris are looking around as they pass hair salons, and pubs. Rory takes note of a Chinese restaurant as they pass it, peering in the window.)_

**Paris: **Decent neighborhood.

**Rory: **Yeah it is.

**Paris: **Lots of restaurant and bars though.

**Rory: **Yeah I noticed, especially that Chinese restaurant back there.

_(The duo come across a little coffee shop and Rory squeals, clapping her hands together.)_

**Rory: **Coffee! Come on Paris!

_(She walks into the shop and Paris follows mumbling. Rory walks up to the counter and a young man comes up behind it.)_

**Young Man: **Can I get you something?

**Rory: **Yeah, _(she studies his name tag) _Wichita, huh interesting name. I'll take the biggest cup you've got filled with the strongest coffee you have.

**Wichita: **_(laughs) _My name may be interesting, but you're habits are just plain odd.

_(He turns and grabs a very large cup as Paris leans forward with a smirk.)_

**Paris: **I can assure you, her name is equally interesting.

**Wichita: **Is it? _(looks at Rory) _Well now, out with it!

**Rory: **_(grins and holds out her hand) _Rory.

**Wichita: **_(shakes her hand) _Pleased to meet you Rory. What an interesting name.

**Rory: **It's actually a nickname.

**Wichita: **Oh?

**Rory: **Yeah, for Lorelai.

**Wichita: **Still an interesting name.

_(Paris rolls her eyes)_

**Paris: **I'll take a regular size cup of decaf please.

**Wichita: **Sure thing, what's your name?

**Paris: **Paris.

**Wichita: **Another interesting name. We should form a band.

**Rory: **Yeah, I can't play an instrument or sing, how about you Wichita?

**Wichita: **I'm afraid I'm the same.

**Paris: **Me too.

**Rory: **Well at least we'd have a name. _(Wichita and Paris stare at her) _Tone-deaf!

**Wichita: **_(laughs and pushes their coffees across the counter) _There you go anything else?

**Rory: **Nah.

_(Rory and Paris sit at a booth and drink their coffee as they people watch. Cut to Rory approaching the counter again with her and Paris' cups in her hand)_

**Wichita: **_(looks up) _What can I get you Rory?

**Rory: **The biggest to go cup you have filled with whatever coffee you gave me earlier. The coffee at the place where I'm staying sucks.

**Wichita: **_(chuckles) _Okay then, I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you huh?

**Rory: **Every day, sometimes 5 or 6 times.

**Wichita: **_(laughs) _Well, it was great to meet you. See you later Rory. _(Calling out) _Bye Paris!

**Paris: **Bye.

_(Paris and Rory walk out and go back towards the dorm. Cut to them entering and looking around. The clock says it's 3:50.)_

**Paris: **They'll be doing checks in just a minute.

**Rory: **Then dinner. _(she walks to her desk and sets down) _Hey I've got mail. _(she clicks it) _Oh my god.

**Paris: **What?

**Rory: **Luke. Jess.


	13. Mystery Solved!

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on Goldfinger's "99 Red Balloons"  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Mystery Solved!**

_Previously_

**Paris: **They'll be doing checks in just a minute.

**Rory: **Then dinner. _(she walks to her desk and sets down) _Hey I've got mail. _(she clicks it) _Oh my god.

**Paris: **What?

**Rory: **Luke. Jess.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Luke is pouring coffee for a man at the counter when the phone rings. He puts the coffeepot back and walks over to the phone. He picks it up and holds it to his ear.)_

**Luke: **Luke's Diner.

**Rory: **_(over the phone line) _Luke it's Rory, I got your e-mail. Is he okay?

_(Luke looks around the diner carefully before turning his attention back to the phone.)_

**Luke: **_(quietly)_ Yeah, I think he is. Listen though, he didn't want me to tell you. So don't let on that you know okay?

**Rory: **Yeah, sure. So, any idea what's wrong?

**Luke: **Well your mother and I have a theory. _(the bell jingles and Luke looks up to see Jess walk in) _So have you seen any good sights yet?

**Rory: **_(thrown) _Uh, Paris and I went for a walk around the block but there wasn't much to see. Some good looking restaurants, a deli, and a good coffee shop, not as good as your coffee, but better than the watered down crap they serve here. _(pause) _I'd really like to talk some more about Jess though.

**Luke: **Well, that's great about the coffee shop. Jess just walked in, did you want to talk to him? _(Jess eyes Luke warily)_

**Rory: **Oh, I get it now. Sure, Luke, put him on.

**Luke: **Okay talk to you later kiddo. _(holds the phone out to Jess, "99 Red Balloons" by Goldfinger starts playing.) _It's Rory.

_(Jess sighs and frowns as he takes the phone from Luke and puts it to his ear.)_

**Jess: **Hey.

**Rory: **Hey. How are you doing?

**Jess: **_(looks at Luke suspiciously) _Fine, why?

**Rory: **Just wondered. What are you reading?

**Jess: **I'm re-reading 1984.

**Rory: **Ah, Big Brother is watching you.

_(Cut to the room in Washington, Rory's sitting on her bed talking on the phone. Paris is sitting at her desk reading a pamphlet. Paris glances at her watch)_

**Paris: **Rory it's four, they'll be doing checks soon.

**Rory: **_(sighs) _Okay, Paris. _(into the phone)_ Sorry Jess, I have to go. I'll call some other time.

**Jess: **Yeah, bye.

**Rory: **Bye. _(Rory hangs up and stares at the phone as though it's a sick kitten)_

**Paris: **What'd the phone ever do to you?

**Rory: **It's not what the phone did, it's the person on the other end.

**Paris: **I finally figured out the great mystery!

**Rory: **Why is the sky blue?

**Paris: **Because it reflects the ocean.

**Rory: **Then why is the ocean blue?

**Paris: **_(stares at Rory) _Because it reflects the sky. It's a tautology.

**Both: **Something is what it is because it is.

**Paris: **Besides, that's not what I was referring to.

**Rory: **Oh! You found a cure for the common cold?

**Paris: **Please, that was done weeks ago.

**Rory: **Damn, wish someone had told me.

**Paris: **Stop trying to distract me!

**Rory: **I'm not!

**Paris: **Yes you are. The mystery is _(there's a quick knock on the door before it opens and a woman walks in.)_

**Woman: **Checks. Dinner is at five, you can start preparing, It'll be served in the formal dining room.

_(Cut to Jess approaching Luke at the diner)_

**Jess: **_(tentatively) _Luke?

**Luke: **Yeah Jess?

**Jess: **I know, that you know that something is wrong. I want you to know, that I will be okay, eventually. But I need to fix this.

**Luke: **_(nods) _I figured as much. So, do you need help?

**Jess: **Sort of. See, summer school doesn't start for another week and a half. So I was wondering if I could have that time off from the diner _(takes a deep breath) _to go back to New York.

**Luke: **_(looks up at him shocked) _Really?

**Jess: **Yeah.

**Luke: **Uh, yeah, I guess that's okay. When will you leave?

**Jess: **First thing in the morning.

_(Luke nods and Jess smiles at him briefly before turning and going up the stairs. Luke watches him go and sighs. "99 Red Balloons" fades out.)_


	14. Late, Late, Late

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **All lyrics can be found on No Music  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Late, Late, Late!**

_Previously_

**Jess: **I know, that you know that something is wrong. I want you to know, that I will be okay, eventually. But I need to fix this.

**Luke: **_(nods) _I figured as much. So, do you need help?

**Jess: **Sort of. See, summer school doesn't start for another week and a half. So I was wondering if I could have that time off from the diner _(takes a deep breath) _to go back to New York.

**Luke: **_(looks up at him shocked) _Really?

**Jess: **Yeah.

**Luke: **Uh, yeah, I guess that's okay. When will you leave?

**Jess: **First thing in the morning.

_(Luke nods and Jess smiles at him briefly before turning and going up the stairs. Luke watches him go and sighs. "99 Red Balloons" fades out.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Camera shows Rory coming out of the bathroom wearing a towel and walks across to a piece of paper on the desk. Cut to the note, it reads, "Rory- Went down, see you later. -Paris." Rory sighs and drops the note and walks away. The camera stays on the note a moment and then pans to the full length mirror in the room. A scuffling noise is heard off camera and soon Rory is seen hopping into view in the mirror putting on a shoe. She straightens and tugs on her dress. After smiling at her reflection she picks up a key off of her desk and walks out the door. Cut to Rory walking out of an elevator and towards the formal dining room. She enters through the double doors and all chatter stops as everyone turns and stares at her. They're seated at round tables speaking idly while waiting for Sam, whom is at a podium at the front of the room, to speak. A nearby chaperone approaches.)_

**Chaperone: **Name, Miss?

**Rory: **Gilmore, Rory Gilmore.

**Sam: **Glad you could join us Miss. Gilmore. In the future please refrain from any more Bueller-esque shenanigans.

**Rory: **Yes ma'am.

_(The chaperone shows Rory to her seat at one of the round tables, next to Paris. Cut to everyone at the table eating salad.)_

**Paris: **So are you pleased with yourself?

**Rory: **Huh?

**Paris: **You've made us look bad.

**Rory: **Sorry.

**Paris: **Sorry doesn't cut it Gilmore! It won't happen again okay?

**Rory: **Well, I'll try.

**Paris: **No, you don't get it. It will NOT happen again. Okay?

_(cut to Rory walking into the coffee shop from earlier, we now see it's name is Java Express. Wichita is still behind the counter.)_

**Wichita: **Rory! Back so soon?

**Rory: **Yeah, bad day. So what are you still doing here?

**Wichita: **Filling in for a sick employee.

**Rory: **That sucks.

**Wichita: **Not so much. It's seldom busy at this time of night, most normal people come in in the morning. _(Rory mock glares)_ Plus, it let's me catch up on my reading. _(he holds up a copy of Macbeth)_

**Rory: **Good book, for college?

**Wichita: **For fun.

**Rory: **_(smiles) _I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now if you give me coffee I will love you!

**Wichita: **_(chuckles) _For here or to go madam?

**Rory: **Here, Paris isn't too happy with me right now.

**Wichita: **Ah, Well then. _(He turns and fills two mugs with coffee) _Let's have a seat and talk it out.

**Rory: **_(takes a coffee) _And later, we can do each others hair!

**Wichita: **_(girly voice) _Don't for get the manicures!

_(They both laugh and the camera begins panning out)_

**Rory: **I wish I could stay here all night.

**Wichita: **Me too. _(silence) _Wish I could stay here all night. You can do whatever you want.

_(Cut to Luke walking into Jess' room where he is packing clothes in a duffel bag.)_

**Luke: **Uh hey, I got something for you.

**Jess: **Oh?

**Luke: **Yeah, _(hands him a phone card) _Don't hesitate to call if you need me, for anything.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Thanks Uncle Luke.

_(They shift awkwardly before Luke envelopes Jess in a hug. The hug ends as abruptly as it happened.)_

**Luke: **Try not and get yourself killed okay?

**Jess: **Okay Luke.


	15. Imagine

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **"Summer Sucks" by Bleste**  
Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.

**Imagine**

_Previously_

**Luke: **Uh hey, I got something for you.

**Jess: **Oh?

**Luke: **Yeah, _(hands him a phone card) _Don't hesitate to call if you need me, for anything.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Thanks Uncle Luke.

_(They shift awkwardly before Luke envelopes Jess in a hug. The hug ends as abruptly as it happened.)_

**Luke: **Try not and get yourself killed okay?

**Jess: **Okay Luke.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Jess, Luke and Lorelai are standing on a bus platform. Jess has a bag at his side. Lorelai comes forward, with a package in her hands, and hugs Jess. He hugs her back awkwardly and when they pull apart she hands him the package.)_

**Lorelai: **Sookie made you some brownies to take with you.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Tell her I said thanks.

**Luke: **Take care of yourself, and remember to call me if you have any problems.

**Jess: **I will, Luke. I better go now, the bus is boarding.

_(Jess picks up his bag and climbs on the bus. He walks down the aisle and moves into a seat, opening the window.)_

**Jess: **I'll see you in a week or so.

**Lorelai: **Bye Jess! Take care.

**Luke: **Bye.

_(The bus begins pulling away. Cut to the bus pulling into the New York City station. "Summer Sucks" by Bleste begins playing as Jess climbs off and walks away. Cut to Jess coming out the door of the station and onto the sidewalk. Without pausing he turns to the right and begins walking, his bag tight against his back. He's jostled as he moves through the crowd. Cut to him stopping in front of a ragged looking apartment building. Song fades, as he walks up the front steps a woman can be heard screaming profanity inside. Jess flinches at the sound of glass shattering, coming from a second floor window, followed by more profanity. He opens to door with a sigh and walks in. As he begins walking up the stairs a man comes running down the stairs. A woman with dark brown hair chases him and pauses at the landing to through a beer bottle at him. Jess, however, is in the way, and the man runs out the door as Jess grabs the bottle. When he does the song screeches to a stop.)_

**Woman: **You son of a bitch! Don't come back here. _(she turns her attention to Jess, she's dressed in a tight, short electric blue mini dress with a too big belt. Her hair is frizzy and she looks like something straight out of an 80's music video.) _You. What are you doing back here?

**Jess: **Gee, thanks, Mom. Is that the way to greet your son? With a beer bottle to the head?

**Jess' Mom: **I thought you said you weren't coming back?

**Jess: **Calm down, I'm only here for a visit.

**Jess' Mom: **Well, I hope you don't think you're staying with me!

**Jess: **No? Fine, I'll go stay with Aaron.

**Jess' Mom: **I'm busy all week, so I don't think I'll be having any time to visit. So you may as well just get back on your bus.

**Jess: **Who said I came to visit you, Mother? _(she narrows her eyes) _Where's Emily?

**Jess' Mom: **How should I know?

**Jess: **Well I thought, since you are her mother, you should have some idea. Then again, you never bothered with me, why should Emily be any different? _(he tosses the bottle to her) _Bye.

_(Jess turns and walks back out of the building. He turns left and begins walking. When he stops at the corner he sighs and waits for the light to turn. Cut to Jess walking into a Library, he immediately walks to the children's section and looks around. Camera stops on a little girl with black hair. She looks to be about eleven, and is sitting with her back to Jess reading a book. Jess slips up behind her and slumps on the beanbag next to her. She doesn't look up so he stares at her. After a moment, she still hasn't looked up so he coughs lightly. When she doesn't move he leans towards her a little and opens his mouth slightly.)_

**Jess: **_(singing softly) _Imagine me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice. It had to be...

_(The little girl finally looks up, startled, and then beams at him with straight white teeth. Her green eyes twinkle.)_

**Girl: **Jess! You're back. _(she carefully marks her spot in the book and sets it down before throwing herself on him.)_

**Jess: **_(laughing) _I told you I would be silly. Remember? I promised I would come visit, and one day I would come and take you away and we would live in a land of pure imagination.

**Girl: **With the Oompa Loompa's! Don't forget the Oompa Loompa's!

**Jess: **I could never forget the Oompa Loompa's!

**Girl: **Is it time? _(anxiously)_ Have you come to take me away?

**Jess: **_(frowns) _No, not yet. Why? Is something wrong Emily?

**Emily: **_(obviously lying) _No. Nothings wrong. I just want to go with you.

**Jess: **Okay, well, are you hungry?

**Emily: **Yes!

**Jess: **Okay then, let's go get ourselves some pizza.

**Emily: **Yay!

_(They stand up and Jess grabs his bag then takes her hand. She picks up her bag and the book she was reading. Which she stuffs into the bag and they walk out of the library hand in hand.)_

**Emily: **Are you staying at home?

**Jess: **No, I'm going to be staying at Aaron's.

**Emily: **_(upset) _Oh.

**Jess: **I'm sorry.

**Emily: **It's okay. I go to Aaron's a lot anyways.

**Jess: **Really? _(she nods and a strange look crosses Jess' face.)_


	16. Complications Arise

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda**  
Author: **Bent137**  
Rating: **R**  
Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".**  
Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale**  
Music References: **None**  
Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.**  
Timeline: **I've decided to help you all out by providing you with a quick timeline. Rory left for Washington very early on a Friday morning. Saturday Jess went to New York. As Jess will tell you it is now a week later, another Saturday. Meaning Rory's been gone for over a week. As you can imagine this means some loose ends are about to be wrapped up as Jess will be returning to Stars Hollow for school.

**Complications Arise**

_Previously_

_(They stand up and Jess grabs his bag then takes her hand. She picks up her bag and the book she was reading. Which she stuffs into the bag and they walk out of the library hand in hand.)_

**Emily: **Are you staying at home?

**Jess: **No, I'm going to be staying at Aaron's.

**Emily: **_(upset) _Oh.

**Jess: **I'm sorry.

**Emily: **It's okay. I go to Aaron's a lot anyways.

**Jess: **Really? _(she nods and a strange look crosses Jess' face.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Pan across a small room Jess and a red-headed boy are sitting on the floor looking through some CD's It's quiet except for the sounds of the city flowing in through the open window behind them.)_

**Jess: **So, Aaron, I've been here a week. When are you going to tell me what's going on with Emily?

**Aaron: **A week, already? Wow, it seems like just yesterday-

**Jess: **Cut the crap.

**Aaron: **Fine, but you've got to tell me why you're really here.

**Jess: **_(nods) _Fine.

**Aaron: **And you cannot get mad at me, because I didn't do it, and it's not my fault, I'm just trying to help her and I didn't know how to contact you.

**Jess: **_(stares at him) _What is it?

**Aaron: **She isn't doing good Jess. Your Mother-

**Jess: **I don't care about my Mother! What about Emily?

**Aaron: **This is about Emily! Your Mother's been seeing this guy lately.

**Jess: **Wow, finally a steady man.

**Aaron: **Except, he's not that steady. It would seem, your Mom just isn't enough for him.

**Jess: **Excuse me?

**Aaron: **He's been abusing Emily, Jess, sexually.

**Jess: **_(standing up) _That bastard, and her! How can she not know this? How can she let this happen?

_(Jess begins walking towards the door and Aaron stands up grabbing his arm)_

**Jess: **Let go of me.

**Aaron: **Listen to me Jess, you need to get Emily out of here. Can't you?

**Jess: **I don't know Aaron. I guess I'll have to figure out a way. _(he turns to leave)_

**Aaron: **Jess, no. Don't give her the satisfaction, just take Emily away.

**Jess: **Aaron, for crying out loud let me go.

**Aaron: **Jess, for god-sake don't make it worse for Emily. If you go over there, they'll know she told someone. They might hurt her worse. Do you want that?

**Jess: **No. You're right.

**Aaron: **Now why are you here?

**Jess: **Remember Mary?

**Aaron: **Yeah, the girl from last year, got some bad E and went into a coma.

**Jess: **She was a friend, a good friend, and I left. Then I saw her. In Stars Hollow I saw her on a bus that went through town.

**Aaron: **_(furrows his brow) _Are you sure?

**Jess: **Positive, I'd never forget her hair.

**Aaron: **Jess, that is seriously not possible.

**Jess: **Why not?

**Aaron: **Jess, she's still in the hospital. She's been in that same coma all year.

**Jess: **Which hospital.

**Aaron: **The one by school.

**Jess: **Thanks buddy. I'm gonna go, check it out. Will you go by Emily's school for me, and explain it to her. And I'll meet you guys at our Krispy Creme as soon as I can.

**Aaron: **Yeah, sure.

_(They both walk out of the room.)_


	17. Rory Speaks Her Mind

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **None  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me.  
**Timeline: **I've decided to help you all out by providing you with a quick timeline. Rory left for Washington very early on a Friday morning. Saturday Jess went to New York. In the last chapter Jess revealed it was a week later, and he is about to go home. This chapter covers the rest of that Saturday then moves to 2 days later to Monday.

**Rory Speaks Her Mind**

_Previously_

**Aaron: **Jess, she's still in the hospital. She's been in that same coma all year.

**Jess: **Which hospital.

**Aaron: **The one by school.

**Jess: **Thanks buddy. I'm gonna go, check it out. Will you go by Emily's school for me, and explain it to her. And I'll meet you guys at our Krispy Creme as soon as I can.

**Aaron: **Yeah, sure.

_(They both walk out of the room.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Jess is walking down a hall in a hospital. He approaches a nurse's station and a young blonde nurse looks up at him.)_

**Nurse: **May I help you?

**Jess: **Yes, I'm looking for Mary Derouin's room.

**Nurse: **Are you family?

**Jess: **No, I'm an old friend.

**Nurse: **Oh, well I'm sorry, but we're only letting family in.

**Jess: **Could I just please, I'm only here for a few more days, and I live out of town, and I just want to see her again.

**Nurse: **_(sighs and looks around) _Okay, but only for five minutes, and if anyone finds you, you snuck in. Room 412.

**Jess: **Thank you.

_(Jess walks down the hall again looking at the numbers for the doors. He stops at 412. He looks in before walking in slowly. Hospital machinery is heard beeping. He moves to a chair next to the bed and looks down. On the bed is the girl from all the flashbacks.)_

**Jess: **Oh, Mary, what did we do?

_(Jess reaches out and gently takes her hand.)_

**Jess: **I'm sorry, Mary, for everything.

_(Suddenly the beeping turns steady and Jess looks up sharply to see the line on the monitor fall flat.)_

**Jess: **Mary! turns to the door and yells Nurse!

_(The nurse runs in, with doctors following and pushes Jess out of the way. Cut to a Krispy Creme shop. Aaron and Emily are sitting at a table for four eating glazed donuts and drinking out of Styrofoam cups. Jess walks in and sits down with them. He looks incredibly distraught. Emily puts down her donut and looks at him. Aaron stares at him, his mouth wide open over a donut.)_

**Aaron: **What happened to you?

_(Jess pulls a donut out of their box and takes a bite, chewing thoughtfully. He swallows before answering.)_

**Jess: **She's gone.

_(Cut to the coffee shop in Washington. Wichita is wiping down the counter when Rory bursts in the door.)_

**Wichita: **You're late.

**Rory: **I know, I'm sorry, I got held up by Paris.

**Wichita: **No problem. _(he turns and grabs some coffee cups) _Grab a seat.

**Rory: **_(sits in a booth) _How is your day going?

**Wichita: **It's going pretty good. _(He walks over and sits down across from her setting their coffee on the table.) _Yours?

**Rory: **Just dandy. _(Wichita raises an eyebrow) _It's just, I got another call from my dad today.

**Wichita: **Oh, how's he doing?

**Rory: **Wouldn't know. _(She sips her coffee) _Ow, hot.

**Wichita: **You didn't talk to him?

**Rory: **No.

**Wichita: **Why not? _(He fiddles with the handle of his cup)_

**Rory: **I just can't bring myself to. He's caused us so much hurt. _(Wichita nods) _I guess I'm not ready to pretend everything is okay.

**Wichita: **Then don't. _(Rory looks up at him.) _You're an emotional floodgate Rory, you've got to let it out sometime, and he deserves to know exactly how you feel, the good and the bad. _(pointedly) _He is your father, he brought you into this mess.

**Rory: **I know. I just, ugh, I can't believe he would be so foolish! Aren't people supposed to learn from their mistakes? How could he just go and get Sherry pregnant like that?

**Wichita: **Are you calling yourself a mistake?

**Rory: **Well, I was. I was an unexpected mistake.

_(Wichita reaches across the table and grabs her hand tightly. She looks up at him with widened eyes.)_

**Wichita: **You are not a mistake. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself.


	18. Emily in Stars Hollow, Mariano That is

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **None  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me. Also, this has gone a little AU... so... yeah. It's kinda AU.  
**Timeline: **I've decided to help you all out by providing you with a quick timeline. Rory left for Washington very early on a Friday morning. Saturday Jess went to New York. Two chapters ago you found out Jess had been in New York a week. Last chapter was a continuation of that day and then moved to the following Monday in Washington. This chapter is that same Monday in New York City, then in Stars Hollow.

**Emily in Stars Hollow, Mariano That Is**

_Previously_

**Rory: **I know. I just, ugh, I can't believe he would be so foolish! Aren't people supposed to learn from their mistakes? How could he just go and get Sherry pregnant like that?

**Wichita: **Are you calling yourself a mistake?

**Rory: **Well, I was. I was an unexpected mistake.

_(Wichita reaches across the table and grabs her hand tightly. She looks up at him with widened eyes.)_

**Wichita: **You are not a mistake. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across the bus station in New York from Lorelai's Graduation Day. We see Aaron and Emily standing near a bus marked Hartford. Aaron is talking earnestly to the young girl.)_

**Aaron: **Don't talk to strangers. Don't get off until Stars Hollow. Jess will be waiting for you there. _(He pulls a sealed envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Emily, she takes it.) _Please give this to him. _(She nods and he pulls a small card out of his pocket and hands it to her, she takes this as well.) _I got you this to call me with tonight, someone should know how to use it if you don't.

_(Emily nods as the bus driver leans out the door.)_

**Bus Driver: **_(yelling) _Last boarding call for Hartford.

_(Emily and Aaron move to the man.)_

**Aaron: **Sir?

**Bus Driver: **Yes?

**Aaron: **Hi, this girl is traveling alone to go visit her brother and uncle, could you keep an eye on her? _(Emily rolls her eyes.)_

**Bus Driver: **Sure. Climb aboard little lady. _(He climbs back on the bus.)_

**Aaron: **_(hugs Emily) _Bye Em, have a safe trip.

**Emily: **_(hugs back) _Bye Aaron. Come visit sometime okay?

**Aaron: **Sure.

_(Emily turns and climbs on the bus pulling a large army surplus bag behind her, like Jess'. Cut to Jess hurrying out of Stars Hollow High's doors and down the steps. He isn't looking where he was going as he hurries away from the school and runs smack into Dean.)_

**Dean: **Hey!

**Jess: **Sorry man, in a hurry.

_(Jess jogs off camera as Dean stares after him. Cut to Jess jogging up to the bus stop where Luke is waiting nervously.)_

**Jess: **Hey, it's not here yet?

**Luke: **Nope. Are you sure it was supposed to arrive at 3:15

**Jess: **Yes. _(He looks at his watch. Cut to a view of the watch, it reads 15:13.) _It's only 3:13. It should be here any minute.

_(They stand in silence for a moment. A Sam Phillips Cue starts as the bus rounds the corner and makes it's way down the street to them. It stops in front of them and the door swooshes open. An older woman and a business man step off before Emily steps down, lugging her bag behind her.)_

**Jess: **Where's your stuff?

**Emily: **I fit everything I could in this bag, but I've still got a couple of boxes stashed at Aaron's house. He's sending them tomorrow. I have to call him tonight with an address.

**Jess: **Okay great. Emily, this is our Uncle Luke. Uncle Luke, this is my sister Emily.

_(Luke extends his hand and Emily shakes it)_

**Emily: **Hi Uncle Luke.

**Luke: **Nice to meet you Emily, but you can call me just Luke.

**Emily: **Okay Just-Luke, where to?

_(Luke looks at Jess whom shrugs and looks down at Emily)_

**Jess: **Emily.

**Emily: **Sorry Jess, I couldn't resist. You know, it's like when the waiter says 'Walk this way.' Then walks away really funny like.

_(Luke cracks a grin.)_

**Luke: **Come on, I'll show you the diner.

**Emily: **Okay. _(Luke walks off and Emily and Jess follow him side by side.) _Diner?

**Jess: **Yeah, We live over a diner. Luke owns it.

**Emily: **Okay. _(looks at a shop they're passing then looks over her shoulder.) _Wait a second, didn't we just pass a shop that sells porcelain unicorns?

_(Jess laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder guiding her onwards.)_


	19. Sister? What Sister?

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **None  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me. Also, this has gone a little AU... so... yeah. It's kinda AU.  
**Timeline: **I've decided to help you all out by providing you with a quick timeline. Rory left for Washington very early on a Friday morning. Saturday Jess went to New York. Two chapters ago you found out Jess had been in New York a week. Last chapter was a continuation of a Monday in New York City, then in Stars Hollow. It is revealed Jess is back in Stars Hollow. This is a continuation of that Monday.. still.

**Sister? What Sister?**

_Previously_

**Luke: **Come on, I'll show you the diner.

**Emily: **Okay. _(Luke walks off and Emily and Jess follow him side by side.) _Diner?

**Jess: **Yeah, We live over a diner. Luke owns it.

**Emily: **Okay. _(looks at a shop they're passing then looks over her shoulder.) _Wait a second, didn't we just pass a shop that sells porcelain unicorns?

_(Jess laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder guiding her onwards.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across Luke's apartment, landing on the door as it opens and Luke walks in, followed by Emily and Jess.)_

**Emily: **This town is so weird.

**Jess: **You have no idea.

**Emily: **It's too clean.

**Luke: **According to Taylor it can never be too clean.

**Emily: **Who's Taylor?

**Jess: **I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.

**Luke: **I'm sorry it's not bigger.

**Emily: **_(interrupting) _It's bigger than our apartment in New York.

**Luke: **_(flustered) _Oh, Okay. Well I set you up a bed over here in Jess' area for now. Maybe in the future we can come up with something slightly more permanent.

**Jess: **Maybe this time with walls?

_(Luke glares at him.)_

**Emily: **This is fine Uncle Luke. _(Emily set her bag on top of the bed.)_

**Luke: **Okay, great, I've got to get back to the diner. _(gestures over his shoulder) _Jess can show you around town. I'll close up early tonight so we can talk over a late dinner.

**Jess: **Okay. _(Luke nods and leaves. Jess turns to Emily.) _Come on, there isn't much to see so we'll be back in plenty of time. _(Jess turns and walks out the door. Emily follows. Cut to Jess and Emily emerging from the stairwell in the diner. They begin making their way to the door) _Prepared for the weirdest town ever?

**Emily:** No, but I'm sure I'll manage.

_(Cut to Jess and Emily walking out the diner and past Miss Patty's. Cut to Miss Patty watching from the door of her dance studio. She takes a drag off of her cigarette and picks up a phone. Cut to Jess and Emily walking down the sidewalk. Doose's is just ahead. As they approach Taylor emerges.)_

**Taylor: **Hello Jess.

**Jess: **Taylor. _(Jess and Emily share a glance.)_

**Taylor: **Who is this young lady? _(Jess pauses a moment as Emily looks at him, raising an eyebrow.)_

**Jess: **This is my sister.

**Taylor: **Oh, is she visiting?

**Jess: **Oh, no, she's here to stay. _(Emily smiles at Taylor. Taylor takes a step back.)_

**Taylor: **Oh, oh my. Oh. _(He hurries back into his store. Emily and Jess share a grin before continuing on. Cut to Emily sitting at the table in Luke's apartment, the camera pans to show Jess sitting across from her then pans further and reveals Luke is setting food in front of them. Luke sits down. Cut to close up on Luke.)_

**Luke: **Enjoy. _(Cut to close up on Emily.)_

**Emily: **Thanks Uncle Luke. _(Cut to close up on Luke.)_

**Luke: **You can just call me Luke. _( Cut to close up on Emily, whom glances at Jess. Cut to close up of Jess shaking his head. Cut to close up on Emily)_

**Emily: **Okay Luke.

_( Cut to close up of Luke grinning. Cut to close up of Emily as she takes a bite of her salad. Cut to close up of Jess with his fork in his mouth. He pulls it out, empty. Suddenly the phone rings. Cut to Luke looking up abruptly from his dinner. Cut to wide shot of the three looking at each other. Luke slowly stands and picks up the phone. Cut to close up on Luke.)_

**Luke: **Hello. _(There is a pause.) _Hi Liz, is there something I can do for you? _(Cut to New York, Liz is on the phone.)_

**Liz: **Do you know where Emily is? _(Cut to a close up of Emily turning her head to look at Jess startled. Cut to Jess looking back at Emily. Cut to close up on Luke.)_

**Luke: **Who? Liz, what are you talking about? _(Cut to New York, close up on Liz.)_

**Liz: **Jess' sister. I think she ran away to him. _(He pauses, then turns and looks at Jess and Emily, the camera follows the movement, maintaining the close up.) _Jess has a sister? _(Cut to a wide angle shot of Jess and Emily looking at each other. Cut to a close up of Emily)_

**Emily: **_(whispering) _Maybe we should tell her, ask her. _(Cut to a close up of Jess.)_

**Jess: **_(thinks) _Okay. I guess we can give it a shot. _(Jess turns, the camera pulls back providing a wide angle of the group.) _Luke. We can tell her. _(Luke looks at Jess. Cut to a close up of Luke.)_

**Luke: **Fine, Liz, I'll let you talk to Jess about it. He knows more than I do anyways. _(Cut to a wide shot. Jess gets up and walks over to Luke. Taking the phone from him. Luke walks back over to the table and sits down. Jess raises the phone to his ear.)_

**Jess: **Hi, _(Cut to a close up of Jess) _Mom. _(He pauses.) _Yeah, she's here. _(He pauses again.) _Let me explain mom.

_(Cut to later. Close up of Jess hanging up. Camera pulls back as Jess walks back to the table and sits down.)_

**Emily: **Well?

**Jess: **_(sighs) _She says she didn't know. Now she does. She told me she'll think about it, and let me know if you can stay. For now though, and I quote, 'she should just consider this a vacation.'

**Luke: **When will she tell us?

**Jess: **By Friday.


	20. The Verdict Is In

**Title: **The Mariano Agenda  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer: **Characters of Gilmore Girls(as well as anything else associated with it) aren't mine, the title is a spin of the Dark Angel episode "The Berrisford Agenda".  
**Spoilers: **Up to the Season 2 Finale  
**Music References: **Sam Phillips Cue (aka La-La's)  
**Authors Note: **I've had this bouncing around for a little while. I finally got the chance to sit and write it out. This is the first time I've done script format. Thanks to Rea for beta reading for me. Also, this has gone a little AU... so... yeah. It's kinda AU. WOO! This chapter is UBER-LONG! It's also the ending chapter.  
**Timeline: **I've decided to help you all out by providing you with a quick timeline. Rory left for Washington very early on a Friday morning. Saturday Jess went to New York. Two chapters ago you found out Jess had been in New York a week. Prior was a continuation of a Monday in New York City, then in Stars Hollow. It is revealed Jess is back in Stars Hollow. Last chapter was a continuation of that same Monday. Now it's the following Friday, Rory's been gone 2 weeks. Jess has been in Summer school one.

**The Verdict Is In**

_Previously_

**Jess: **Hi, _(Cut to a close up of Jess) _Mom. _(He pauses.) _Yeah, she's here. _(He pauses again.) _Let me explain mom.

_(Cut to later. Close up of Jess hanging up. Camera pulls back as Jess walks back to the table and sits down.)_

**Emily: **Well?

**Jess: **_(sighs) _She says she didn't know. Now she does. She told me she'll think about it, and let me know if you can stay. For now though, and I quote, 'she should just consider this a vacation.'

**Luke: **When will she tell us?

**Jess: **By Friday.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(The camera pans across Luke's diner. Emily is sitting at the counter eating a sandwich and reading a book. The sandwich is almost gone, she picks it up and pops the last bit into her mouth. Chewing for a while before swallowing. She turns the page of her book and stops to look up at the clock. Cut to the clock which reads 2:10. Cut back to Emily, She marks her spot in the book and hops off of the stool. She begins walking towards the kitchen door when Luke comes out and almost runs into her.)_

**Luke:** Oh gosh, I'm sorry Emily.

**Emily:** That's okay Luke. I was just coming to ask if it's okay if I leave?

**Luke:** Uh, I guess so. Where to?

**Emily:** I just want to go surprise Jess, see how his first week went, that sort of thing.

**Luke:** Oh, yeah sure. You know what? Neither of you need to come back until it's time for the dinner rush so have fun okay?

**Emily:** Thanks Luke.

_(Emily grabs her coat from behind the counter and walks out the diner door. Begin Sam Phillips Cue, similar to "Rory and Lane", but slightly slower, yet still cheerful. Cut to Emily walking up the street to the high school and sitting on a wall out front. Cut to later, kids are coming out the doors of the school. Jess walks out and starts down the walk. Emily hops off of the wall and walks towards them. Jess spots her.)_

**Jess:** Hey.

**Emily:** Hey.

**Jess:** What are you doing here?

**Emily:** Thought I'd surprise you. After all, you lasted a whole week in there.

**Jess:** Yeah.

**Emily:** I'm impressed.

_(Dean walks up from the side.)_

**Dean:** Robbing the cradle now, Jess?

**Jess:** Excuse me?

**Dean:** You heard me.

**Jess:** You're right, I did. Which is funny considering this is the school yard and it's summer. Did you fail a class bagboy?

**Dean:** Don't get smart with me.

**Jess:** How can I get smart with you? If I got anything with you it'd be stupid. _(Dean is quiet a moment)_

**Emily:** So you're Dean. _(Dean looks at her)_ I heard you were a little confrontational.

**Dean:** Excuse me.

**Emily:** See I think that you're jealous of Jess, and the fact he's more intelligent than you are and is going places. You're terrified that everyone is going to realize that, including that girlfriend of yours I've heard about too. I think you're afraid that everyone is going to realize that he's not that bad, maybe even better than you, and they'll leave you in the dust, or maybe the bean row.

**Dean:** Oh my god, who do you think you are?

**Emily:** Don't have to think, I know. I'm Emily, and you're a moron. Nice to meet you moron. _(turns to Jess) _Come on bro. _(They start walking away.)_

**Dean:** You're wrong! Jess will never be better than me. He's nothing but a pathetic punk who's wasting away his future by being a juvenile delinquent.

**Emily:** Glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

**Dean and Jess: **Huh?

**Emily:** _(rolls eyes)_ You aren't squeaky clean, Dean. Hey I rhymed. Come on Jess.

_(Emily and Jess walk away. Cut to them walking around the center of town.)_

**Emily:** _(looking at Jess' notebook.)_ No wonder you're sucking in school. You can't take notes for crap.

**Jess:** Excuse me?

**Emily:** They're not even organized, although the doodle of Betty Boop topless is a nice touch. _(Jess grabs the notebook) _Hey!

**Jess:** So, what do you suggest?

**Emily:** You need supplies. Direct me to a school supply store. _(Cut to Emily and Jess entering the school supply store from The Deer-Hunters)_ First you need highlighters. _(She grabs some out of a bin and puts them in a basket.)_

**Jess: **You got too many.

**Emily:** _(looks down) _No I didn't.

**Jess:** You got three.

**Emily:** Yes. I know. You need three.

**Jess:** I don't need three.

**Emily:** One gets lost, one dries up, you have one left. You need three.

**Jess:** Okay. Wow.

**Emily:** What?

**Jess:** You really thought that out.


End file.
